


Morning

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, balthave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar trying to wake Dave up in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Balthazar shakes Dave gently. At some point during the night, Dave had managed to wrap himself around Balthazar. Their legs are tangled together, Dave's arms clutching tightly around Balthazar middle, and his head resting on Balthazar's chest.

Balthazar shakes him again. "Dave. Dave wake up."

Dave groans, and tightens his grasp around Balthazar, but otherwise doesn't show any sign of waking up.

Balthazar shakes Dave a little harder. "Hey, we need to get up."

Dave tucks his head under Balthazar's chin, and shakes his head. "No we don't" he says, words slurring slightly.

"Come on, we made reservations for dinner" Balthazar tries to disentangle them, with no luck.

"No we didn't."

Balthazar hums. "No, pretty sure we did. Remember? Something about the anniversary of the day we started dating?"

Dave shakes his head again. "Love is overrated."

Balthazar snickers, and slaps Dave's thigh. "Come on. Up."

Dave groans dramatically, and cracks his eyes open. "Carry me?"

Balthazar sighs. "You have to let me up first."

Dave lets go reluctantly, and Balthazar moves so he's sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Alright come on" Balthazar motions towards himself.

Dave sits up, and shuffles over. He kneels behind Balthazar, and wraps his arms around his neck.

Balthazar stands up, and maneuvers Dave until his legs are wrapped around Balthazar's waist. He holds Dave's thighs for support, and starts walking towards the door. "Jesus you're heavy."

"Shh. You're just old."

Balthazar snickers. "That's not what you said last night."

 

 


End file.
